The Ultimate Team
by hakkai31004
Summary: An old evil resurfaces, and they want to destroy the power rangers. A lone intergalactic peace keeper must step in to protect them, and the cosmos. With old faces coming back, and new friendships being made; earth and the cosmos are in safe hands. The characters of the power rangers are now mine, but all OC's are.
1. Chapter 1

The moment Ansley got to earth, she began to make preparations for the fight with Tus. She found the sight of the old command center, and rebuilt it, and started using it as her base of operations. Now all that needed to happen was the fight; that way she could leave the planet before the people of earth found out what happened. Ansley thought again, and said to herself "when did things go the way you planned." She was doing a systems check, when one of the many alarms went off. When she checked into it, the computer showed her an imaged of several people in the desert nearby. Trouble was going to show its ugly head soon, she could sense it.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked.

"We're in the desert area near the city of Angel Grove." Said Tommy.

"Then how do we get back to where we came from?" Chip asked.

"You don't; this is going to be the end for you all." Said Emperor Grumm.

"Emperor Grumm." Said Jack.

After Jack spoke his name, other evil commanders walked into view. None of the rangers spoke; they were too shocked to speak. Before anything was done, another evil appeared in front of the evil commanders.

"Hello, Power Rangers. Since you don't know me, I shall introduce myself. My name is Tus. Most know me as the essence of all evil." Said Tus.

"You said we could destroy them now." Said Master Org.

"You will, but there is only one thing that'll keep us from that." Said Tus.

"And what would that be?" Lothor asked.

Tus looked above the rangers, and spoke.

"Guardian, I know you're here. Show yourself, or these humans will suffer." Said Tus.

The silence was deafening. Tus was getting very angry, and then looked at the rangers.

"Very well, Guardian. This will be their end." Said Tus.

Tus gathered some energy, and compressed it tightly. Then he sent it at the rangers. The rangers were going to dive out of the way, but just before it would hit them, a shield appeared before them. Tus know knew that the guardian was near. He again gathered energy, and then sent it at the rangers. Again a shield appeared in front of the rangers. He gathered even more energy, and then shot it at the rangers.

Ansley knew that she needed to be in front of that attack in order to make sure that nobody got hurt. As the energy ball got closer, she jumped down in front of the rangers. She put up the shield, and braced herself for contact. When the energy hit, it pushed her back just a little.

Once the energy dissipated, Ansley took down the shield. Ansley then looked at Tus; he was smiling, and she knew that trouble was coming.

"I knew you wouldn't allow harm to come to those humans." Said Tus.

"What do you want here?" Ansley asked.

"You know what I want." Said Tus.

"Peace, and good will?" Ansley asked.

"No; I want earth, and then the cosmos. The Galactic Guardians seem to be as stupid as they are unwanted." Said Tus.

"If we were unwanted, then we would not exist. Earth will be defended." Said Ansley.

"By who, the humans you just helped?" Tus asked.

"No, by me." Said Ansley.

"First we'll destroy the Guardians, then we'll take what we want, and then enslave the humans." Said Tus.

"You're welcome to try, but you won't win." Said Ansley.

Tus had become very angry. He turned to Admiral Malkor, and asked if he wanted a chance at the Guardian. He told Tus that he would accept the challenge. Malkor stepped forward, and sent twenty of his Loogies after the Guardian. Ansley watched as the henchmen came closer, and once they were in the perfect spot; her arms burst into flames. She then brought her arms in front of her. The flames then moved to her hands, and then shot the power at the approaching threat.

"Well, you didn't do that the last time we met." Said Tus.

"I can do a lot of things, but that doesn't mean I have to use them." Said Ansley.


	2. Chapter 2

"Very true. You've won for now, but this is not the end of our fight." Said Tus.

"It never is." Said Ansley.

Tus had looked up, and past Ansley, then disappeared. Ansley was confused at what Tus had seen behind her. It wasn't the rangers, so she was going to have to investigate. Ansley was about to walk away; all of a sudden she found herself rolling across the ground. She quickly got back to her feet, and seen that one of the human girls was down. The gem she wore started to glow. She knew that the girl still had a lot ahead of her. Ansley then walked up to the group, and Scott stepped in front of her.

"No, you are not going near her. She's badly hurt because of you." Said Scott.

"If you don't, then she'll never recover." Said Ansley.

Scott thought about it, and then stepped out of her way. Ansley then walked up to the group, and parted some of them. She got down on one knee, and put her hand up to her gem. The light there grew brighter, and when Ansley pulled her hand away, the ball of light was in her hand. She then took the ball of light, and placed it on the girl's chest. The light soon sank into her chest, and soon the girl gasped for air. Ansley got up, and was looking down at the girl. Scott, Flynn, and Dillon had helped Summer up.

"You helped me, didn't you?" Summer asked.

Ansley then nodded her head yes. Flynn asked what she meant by that.

"After I pushed him out of the way; I felt weightless. When I was able to get a bearing of where I was, I could see all of you. Then a hand covered me, and then next thing I knew, you all were helping me up." Said Summer.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

Just after he asked that, a wall of light appeared behind them, and one young figure came out. The wall of light disappeared. They walked closer to the group, and Ansley knew who they were.

"That person there is known as a Galactic Guardian." Said Zordon.

Ansley turned, and started to walk away. Zordon just watched as the Guardian walked away. Cole asked if he was going to go after them. Zordon shook his head no. Andros was looking at their guest, and thought to himself that he'd heard the man's voice from somewhere before.

"Who are you?" Andros asked.

"My name is Zordon." Said Zordon.

"Not possible; Zordon was killed when he told Andros to break his tube." Said T.J.

Zordon knew that he had to explain. He then started to tell them all about what he truly was, and what happened to him after his tube was shattered. Summer then asked him how he knew the being that was standing in front of them. He told her that he's worked with the guardians on a number of occasions.

"Could you tell us how to find them?" Summer asked.

"Why?" Zordon asked.

"Because I would like to thank them for helping me." Said Summer.

Zordon could tell that she wanted this, and needed to do this. He thought that this would be perfect to force the guardian to accept their help. He knew that the guardians could be rather stubborn, and needed to be put in a spot to where they had to accept things.

"If this is so important; then yes, I will take you all to the guardian." Said Zordon.

"Thank you." Said Summer.

Zordon then led the way to where the guardian was working from. When the place came into view, a few of them were surprised; some more than others.

"I don't believe this. It's still here, we thought that it was gone." Said Cassie.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was gone?" Tommy asked.

"Before we went into space to try to find Zordon. Divatox destroyed the Command Center." Said Ashley.

"Well, the guardian needed a place to work from. So they must have rebuilt it." Said Zordon.

"Well, let's go inside, and meet this guardian. Then we can ask them to let us help. This is our planet, we should have a hand in protecting it." Said Rocky.

"Let's go then." Said Dax.

They all headed up to the doors, and when they got close, the doors just opened. They walked inside, and that is when Jason took over. He told them that he would guide them to the command chamber. Chase asked why he couldn't, and Jason asked if he'd ever been here before. Chase was at a loss for words. Jason said that he would guide them. They walked down three corridors before they walked into the command chamber. The rangers from the Mighty Morphin all the way to Turbo rangers were shocked at the sight of the command chamber.

"Wow, it's never looked like this." Said Billy.

"Right, but things change, and the guardian must have made it so it's easier for them to use." Said Kat.

Zordon then got ahead of the group, and looked around. He knew the guardian was there, because he could feel their energy. He got to the center of the room, and looked above him.

"I know you are here guardian. Trying to hide your energy from me won't work. You can come out of hiding, or I can force you out; your choice." Said Zordon.

Just as he was about to continue, the guardian appeared to the groups left. Zordon knew that the guardian was angry, but they were more angry about the rangers being there than anything. The guardian's head turned to look at the rangers, and Carter walked up to them. He held out his hand, and waited for the guardian to take it in a hand shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, guardian." Said Carter.

The guardian then turned their attention onto Zordon, and spoke.

"What do you want here, Zordon?" Ansley asked.

"They wanted to meet you, most of all this young woman." Said Zordon.

Summer came forward, and up to the guardian.

"Thank you for helping me." Said Summer.

Ansley then walked away without saying a word. She didn't want them there, most of all she didn't want Zordon there. He would take the side of the rangers. Even when he shouldn't take the side of humans. Zordon then said that they wouldn't be going anywhere till the rangers were heard. Ansley kept her back to them, and continued on with her work. Then Zordon then came up with something that couldn't be ignored.

"I could tell Ansley that you are being rude." Said Zordon.

Ansley stopped, and turned. She walked till she was in front of Zordon, and she pulled off her cloak. Zordon was shocked.

"Ansley, I didn't think that you would be the one that came to deal with Tus." Said Zordon.

"You know any other guardians that know how to create a seal to seal away Tus." Said Ansley.

"No I can't, but I thought that you would come, and deal with this when it was time." Said Zordon.

Summer walked up to her, and said thank you for saving her. Ansley looked shocked, and then looked at Zordon.

"You didn't happen to explain what the job of a guardian is when we are not protecting the cosmos." Said Ansley.

"No, I didn't think that was needed." Said Zordon.

"I think it would be best to tell them, what a guardian is when we are not fighting evil." Said Ansley.

"Do they have to know?" Zordon asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes we do." Said Shane.

"When we aren't protecting the cosmos, we gather souls that need to pass on." Said Ansley.

"Ok." Said Dustin.

"Meaning, when she said I saved her life. I didn't, she said she felt weightless, that she could see everyone, and then a hand covered her. Well that was my hand, and your soul was in my gem. But I could tell that you still had a lot of ahead of you. I couldn't let your soul pass on, so I put it back in your body." Said Ansley.

"You mean that I was dead?" Summer asked.

"Yes." Said Ansley.

No one could come up with anything to say, Summer was a bit horrified. Zordon was the one who looked at Ansley, and said that was kind of her to do that. Ansley just went back to what she was doing. Kira then walked up to her, and crossed her arms.

"Why are you acting like this is just something that happens every day?" Kira asked.

"Because it does happen every day for me; that is why I don't understand human emotions." Said Ansley.

"Well it doesn't happen every day for us." Said Kira.

"I don't see the big deal." Said Ansley.

"You just told her that she died, and then you gave her life back to her." Said Kira.

Ansley stopped, and knew that she would have to sooth the fears the girl had; so she turned. She walked over to Summer.

"Look, the reason I don't understand what you are feeling is because I never had the pleasure of being alive." Said Ansley.

"Wait; what do you mean by that. You had to have lived at some point in time." Said Emily.

"No, I think that it will be best explained like this. Tus is the essence of all evil; as such he ruled the cosmos. The worlds had soon grown tired of living that way, so they cried out for help. The cosmos heard the cries, and created a being that could stop Tus. They created me, in this form. I may look human to you, but I'm not. I am not of any race of humans; past, present, or future." Said Ansley.

"I never heard that before. If the cosmos created you to help the worlds, then why were the rangers needed to protect earth from evil?" Zordon asked.

"Because Earth was the only world that wanted to protect itself after I freed them from Tus." Said Ansley.

"Then why are you here now?" Zordon asked.

"Because, Earth has no protectors, or at least none that have powers; besides I have to seal Tus away when he has been defeated." Said Ansley.

"We want to help." Said Gia.

"No.' said Ansley.

Zordon could see he was going to have to request the one thing Ansley would hate. Zordon then turned to face the rangers. He looked at Summer, and cleared his throat. Zordon had leaned towards Summer, and asked her why she would take an attack that was intended for the Guardian.

"I just couldn't watch her get hurt." Said Summer.

"You all want to help; to become rangers again, and fight against this evil?" Zordon asked.

All the rangers nodded their heads yes. Zordon's gaze then landed back on Summer.

"Then you have to tell Ansley that you're requesting a debt." Said Zordon.

"What will that do?" Summer asked.

"Just tell her that, and name your request." Said Zordon.

Summer thought about it, and did as Zordon said. Ansley stopped, and looked right at Zordon. She then turned around, and let out a large sigh. Before Summer could open her mouth, Ansley held up her hand.

"Let me guess. You, along with the others want to help." Said Ansley.

"Yes, we do." Said Summer.

Ansley then used her powers, and new morphers had appeared. Then a white light surrounded each one, and when the light died away; Ansley had told them that the morphers in front of them would allow them to become rangers again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now as for you Zordon. You have the most important job of all." Said Ansley.

"And what would that be?" Zordon asked.

"Looking after that crystal over to your left. That crystal gets a crack, and I'm done for." Said Ansley.

"I forgot about that, but why do you need me to look after it?" Zordon asked.

"Because I need to rest. I used a bit too much energy, and I need to rest." Said Ansley.

Everyone had watched as Ansley turned into pure light, and then that light move to the crystal. Now they were wondering at what they should do till evil strikes. Zordon then told them that it was best if they prepare themselves by relaxing. Everyone had agreed, and then went to leave. Once they were gone, Zordon then turned to the crystal.

"You need their help. You don't know Tus's generals, and won't know how to fight them. This way they can fight the generals, and you can focus on Tus." Said Zordon.

It didn't take long before Tus started to allow his General's to begin attacking. Each group of rangers fought, and after two weeks; a new enemy showed themselves. Ripcon was walking down the middle of downtown Angel Grove, causing destruction, and chaos. None of them knew who the evil was, or who was going to fight him. Shane walked up to the group, and said the Ninja Storm rangers would fight. Tommy asked if there were sure, and Tori said they were.

They then headed out. It didn't take them long to get there, and start fighting. This time the rangers were getting beat. Ripcon was about to finish them off, but then six people fended him off.

"Thank you, whoever you all are." Said Dustin.

"Your welcome, yellow power ranger." Said Calvin.

"Made a good attempt against him, for a while." Said Brody.

"I take it that you all know who that was?" Blake asked.

"Yes, he is known as Ripcon." Said Preston.

"You're rangers." Said Cam.

"Or we used to be. We don't have our powers anymore." Said Brody.

"Come with us, there's someone you should meet." Said Hunter.

They then headed back to the command center. Once they reached the command center, Levi asked if this was really the place. Dustin then said that it was, and they all headed inside. Once they met up with the others, they were puzzled.

"So, I take it that you all are power rangers." Said Hayley.

"Yes, and I'm guessing that you all are as well." Said Jason.

"Yes, we are, or were Ninja Steel power rangers." Said Sarah.

"They saved our butt's out there." Said Hunter.

"Ansley back yet?" Blake asked.

"No." said Zordon.

Just after he said that; the crystal started to glow. Then a light shot from it. Everyone watched as the light took shape. Ansley soon opened her eyes, and her gaze went to the new faces.

"Who are the new faces?" Ansley asked.

"They are, or were the Power Rangers Ninja Steel. They helped as in the latest fight." Said Shane.

"I see, but why a new comer so late in the game. And why would he choose someone so new." Said Ansley to herself.

"Excuse me?" Hayley asked.

"I'm talking about Galvanax." Said Ansley.

Brody asked what she knew about Galvanax; Ansley looked him in the eye, and said everything. Sarah asked, if she knew everything about Galvanax; then why wasn't she the one to fight him. Ansley went to walk away, but Preston and Calvin stopped her.

"Look, I don't think I understand what is going on here, but why do you dislike us?" Preston asked.

"It's not that she dislikes anyone. It's that she doesn't understand human emotions." Said Troy.

"That doesn't matter." Said Levi.

"If you want to talk about this, fine. But I have to figure out what Tus is up to." Said Ansley.

"Who is Tus?" Preston asked.

"Someone who is using Galvanax for their own gain." Said Ansley.


	6. Chapter 6

"I still don't understand." Levi asked.

"Tus is an intergalactic being that is the essence of all evil. He has gathered all the evil generals to help conquer earth. Then he will be able to take the cosmos without much effort. The human race, as well as all races will be enslaved." Said Ansley.

"What can we do to help?" Preston asked.

"Ansley, please. You may be strong, but we could use all the help we can get." Said Summer.

Ansley looked away, and then walked over to her crystal; placed it around her neck, then used her power to re-energize the morphers of the Ninja steel power rangers. She then seemed to grab her coat, and told the rangers that she had to go home for a bit to check on something important. They then said they'd see her later. Ansley then created a portal, and walked through it. She was gone, and the rangers then went to speak to their new friends. About their experiences, and about Galvanax.

What seemed like a minute to them, was hours for Ansley. When she returned, they were surprised to see her back so soon.

"That was fast." Said Jake.

"What do you mean? It's been like three hours." Said Ansley.

"No, it's only been at literal minute." Said Nick.

Then it hit Ansley, the time flow.

"Sorry, I forgot. Time flow for earth is different than the time flow in my realm." Said Ansley.

"Meaning." Said Tori.

"What seems like a minute to you is like hours to me." Said Ansley.

"Nice to know." Said Kimberly.

"So did you find out what you needed to, or not?" Carter asked.

"Yes." Said Ansley.

They gathered around, and waited for Ansley to explain. She took off her cloak, and turned to the group. She took a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh. Adam knew that something was wrong, but it was Emma that asked about it.

"Well the reason our new friends came now, and not earlier, is because Tus is trying to deplete my magic abilities. So when it comes time to fight him face to face, I won't be able to completely stop him. Even if he was to be weakened, he would still have more than enough power to take over the cosmos." Said Ansley.

"How is the Ninja steel rangers coming to help now deplete your power?" Kai asked.

"Because, your morphers get there power from me. When I powered your morphers, it wasn't a one-time thing. Whenever you go to fight, it's takes power from me." Said Ansley.

"Then." Said Gia.

"Exactly, when the final battle comes, you all are going to have to fight, and I will have to fight Tus. Meaning, I will be weakened when I go to face him." Said Ansley.

"Is there anything we can do?" Chase asked.

"No, not unless the power is returned." Said Ansley.

The look on everyone's face was shock. Summer looked a bit guilty about having Ansley give her power to them in order for them all to be rangers again. They all then seen Ansley turn into pure light, and go into her crystal.

"I feel so bad, about this whole thing." Said Summer.

"Did she say that she blamed any of us?" Ronnie asked.

"No, but if I didn't ask for that debt, then she would have enough power to fight Tus with everything she had." Said Summer.

"I bet that if you asked her about that, she might feel offended." Said Casey.

"How do you know?" Summer asked.

"I don't know, but something about her body language says that this is her final, final battle." Said Casey.

"And how can you tell that?" Tyler asked.

"Like I said I don't know. It's just sense that I have." Said Casey.


End file.
